The Slog
(highway bus NE) }} The Slog is a location and potential settlement in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Before the Great War, the Slog was a public outdoor swimming pool and recreation area.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 282: "The Middlesex County public swimming pool is now the only Tarberry Bog in the Commonwealth. Run by Ghoul settlers, they could provide much-needed trading goods to an enterprising (and open-minded) Minuteman. There’s a small diner on the property to scavenge too (Advanced)." Following the exile of all ghouls by order of Mayor McDonough, one former resident, Wiseman, instead of heading to Goodneighbor with the majority of the ghoul populace, decided to found a settlement that would act as a safe haven for persecuted ghouls. Founding the community in the abandoned swimming pool, Wiseman and a group of former Diamond City ghouls began to produce tarberries by utilizing the swimming pool for farming. As word spread about the settlement, various pre-War ghouls began taking up residence within the establishment, including famous inventor Arlen Glass. As the community grew, the settlement was still without a name. When a trader decided to take refuge there following a long journey, they described the trip as a "slog," but still thought the entire trek was worth the effort. Upon the eventual departure of the trader, Wiseman decided to name his small residency "The Slog," a metaphor to describe how living at the settlement would always be a challenge, but the endeavor would be worth it in the end. The Slog eventually became one of the sole producers of tarberries in the Commonwealth. Due to the good reputation this garnered, Wiseman decided that maybe his community could become more than just a refuge for outcast ghouls. He believed it could become an example of how cooperation and an interest towards a common goal can achieve great things, and help ameliorate the misconceptions about, and alienation of, ghouls around the Commonwealth. Layout The concrete building consists of a main room with two entrances, as well as two parallel shower rooms containing several beds and chairs on either side of the entrance. The ghoul inhabitants grow tarberries in the swimming pool outside, along with a cornfield nearby where the workers produce their own food. A children's playground is located beyond a fence near the settlement. Inhabitants * Wiseman * Deirdre * Jones * Holly * Arlen Glass * 3 unnamed ghoul workers Notable loot * Snack bar note - On the counter inside the Advanced locked snack bar in the northeast. Related quests * Giddyup 'n Go - Arlen Glass offers a quest to retrieve some toy parts from the Wilson Atomatoys factory in exchange for caps. * Holly - Arlen Glass can be given Marlene's holotape, a pre-War recording of his daughter and his wife who both died when the bombs hit more than two centuries ago. It can be found in Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ on his terminal from before the war. Notes * The Slog is the only location in Fallout 4 where tarberries are being cultivated. * Even though the Slog is a ghoul-only settlement, Wiseman will sometimes assign the Ghoul Problem quest, due to them causing problems with traders. * Despite all the settlers being ghouls, and thus immune to the harmful effects of radiation, the Slog still requires purified water sources like any other settlement and supports water purifiers up to industrial scale. * Arlen Glass is not counted in the settlement's population count. ** The bodies of the ghoul settlers and Arlen will not disappear if they are killed. * The beds are NPC owned but by using allows the player to sleep and scrap the beds. * Because the Saugus Ironworks factory is very close to this settlement, fast traveling here can sometimes cause the Forged to start attacking your settlers and vice versa. If you place turrets on an elevated platform on the south end of town, they can also open fire on the Forged bandits who wander too close to your town. ** If a fight is triggered between the settlers and the Forged in Saugus Ironworks, Gunners in Hub City Auto Wreckers may also pick the fight if either settlers or Forged get too close, especially from the elevated bridge, where lies a Gunner commander and some other low-level Gunners. This could result in a large scale, and very hard battle between the three parties. ** The bridge immediately southeast of the Slog is a random encounter location; random encounter characters may spawn on the bridge and may be drawn into combat with either the Slog inhabitants or the nearby Forged at Saugus Ironworks. * Dierdre tends to bug as a vendor after the first time she is traded with. She will show no caps, and no inventory, and the player character will also show no inventory to trade. * There will most likely be a leveled Deathclaw across the river lying down. * There is a secret container (locker) buried in the ground under the workshop. It may be reached using console togle collision command (tcl). It contains various stuff including some shipments. contents of this locker most closely resembles a merchant’s assortment (connection with Deirdre?). Appearances The Slog only appears in Fallout 4. Gallery Snack bar note.jpg|Snack bar note Category:The Slog de:Der Slog es:The Slog fr:La Bourbière pl:Kierat ru:Потогонка uk:Упрівнє zh:爬泥地